(FEMSLASH) Korra and Asami - Spirit Attack
by femslashfriend
Summary: Asami and Korra wake up on the fire sage island. Asami cannot recall who she is, or who Korra is.
1. Chapter 1

Asami was applying blush in her room as Korra entered the room.

"Oh, hello there…" Asami looked up at the avatar then looked back down and continued her routine. _Don't appear too interested. A suitor would find you needy. Be needy when necessary, but never overdo it_. The words of Asami's governess rang in her ears.

"What are you-? Oh, yeah. You're getting ready aren't you? I'm sorry, Asami, but I really can't make it tonight. I promise tomorrow night," Korra said sheepishly.

"That's what you said last weekend!" Asami also heard her governess's voice repeating _'A lady never loses her temper'_ but she ignored that drawl.

Korra was taken aback.

"Asami, don't be so selfish! You're acting like Mako," Korra regretted the words as soon as they exited her mouth.

"Mako? Hah! As if!" she crossed her arms and pouted, still facing the mirror.

"Hey, you know I didn't mean it…" Korra returned. Asami still looked cross. "C'mon now. We both know Mako doesn't kiss like you do. Or please me like you do… or look as sexy as you do when you—"

Asami jumped from her chair and into Korra's arms, "Then why not a night out? If not I'll have to start kissing like Mako does."

They both laughed, but, amazingly, they were both able to shudder in disgust at the same time. Korra stepped back and crossed her arms, staring longingly at Asami.

"That is quite a nasty threat, Asami. I'd be a fool – more of a fool – to try to piss you off, I know. But I do have urgent business. The war is approaching and the South needs General Iroh's support," Korra paused and then continued with a small smile, "You could always come with me. You would make a sexy secretary afterall."

As Asami laughed her hair bounced around her face, but she grew solemn within a breath. "I know you want to keep all this quiet, but I love you so much I just want to scream it to the world."

"I know," Korra took Asami's hands in her own, "Don't think I don't feel the same way." Korra, reaching up onto her tiptoes, gave Asami a small kiss. "But we're at war. The avatar's sexuality can come out at a less urgent time… and personally, I find having a secret lover quite exciting."

Asami raised an eyebrow, "I still don't understand you sometimes."

After the meeting with General Iroh and a nasty spat with Mako, a peeved Korra and a silent Asami headed back.

"I'm so sorry, Korra, I know Mako can be a jerk, but that was ridiculous. I mean – to betray the avatar –"

"I know." Korra's head hurt from crying and not even Asami could cheer her up, "I just can't believe… I thought we were friends before he was an officer. It's just ridiculous. There is no honor in that man. None."

"Shh." Asami soothed as Korra let out a second burst of tears.

"Bastard," Korra said under her breath.

Suddenly, Densa and Eska appeared close behind them.

"What the—" Asami gasped.

Korra shook her head and tried to force the boat to accelerate.

"Korra, what can I do?" Asami cried, "I don't have any weapons. And I can't walk on water."

"Just stay close to me. This won't be easy."

The twins and Korra fought back and forth. Korra was at an even greater disadvantage with Asami to protect. Eventually the boat was flipped and Korra bended both herself and Asami out of the water.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold on," Korra softly said, Asami holding on close to her.

Tears were streaming down Asami's face. The twins were ruthless. If death didn't come to Korra, the avatar, it would certainly come to her. "I love – " Asami started.

She never finished. The water spirit rose from the ocean, attacked and eventually swallowed both Asami and Korra.


	2. Chapter 2

Asami woke up on the beach next to Korra. The fire sages failed to acknowledge her as they did Korra. As Korra was taken to the healing pool, Asami was left on the side. She rubbed her head and drank the tea the fire sages had given her. Soon she became bored and left the pool, not caring what they did to the other girl. A fire sage followed her.

"They'll help you later, I'm sure," the fire sage said.

"Help me? Is that what they were doing to her? I don't understand. How did I get here and what are you planning to do to me?" Asami cried.

"Shh, child, do not be frightened. We are here to help; we are helping the Avatar first and we will come to you soon," the fire sage tried to soothe Asami but failed.

"Please, I beg you, just tell me what happened," Asami tried desperately to get the woman to speak.

"We do not know. You just washed up on the shore with your friend, miss, please believe us," the fire sage smiled, resting a hand on Asami's arm, "Memories are a tricky thing. We can only infer it was a spirit attack. The Avatar will find who she is in the pools. For you, however, it may take more time. You do not have the spiritual connection that the Avatar possesses. You may be lost forever, unfortunately…" Seeing the frantic expression in Asami's face, the fire sage quickly added, "But that rarely happens. You are obviously the Avatar's friend; she may be able to help you find yourself."

"You do not seem so confident," Asami whispered. She was beginning to trust the words of the fire sage, though she did not know why. Perhaps it was the environment she found herself in. The great temples did not look like a place that criminals would hide out in, though she felt that she did not know many criminals.

As she rested in the sitting room of a temple, a sage came rushing in. He was panting frantically, but not in distress.

"Sh-she's awake," he breathed, "the Avatar has found herself once again."

The fire sages around the temple embraced in joy. They muttered amongst themselves; one fire sage started to cry.

"Miss, please follow us. The Avatar may be able to identify you," a fire sage bowed slightly towards Asami.

Asami did as she was told and made her way back into the room with the pools. The head fire sage smiled at Asami. The head fire sage was an elderly woman, but appeared strangely beautiful above the light of the waters. She had deep wrinkles running across her face and her hair was a striking grey. Asami felt safe in her company; her fears from before vanished completely. As the woman began to speak, her wrinkles deepened further, yet maintained her strange beauty all the while.

"Hello, child," she said, "Avatar Korra is just behind the temple. If she fails to awaken you, we assure you we will help you to the best of our abilities."

Asami smiled and bowed, leaving the temple and entering a small pasture. Behind her, the old woman shook her head sadly.

"Why give her false hope?" a sage asked quietly.

"Why not?"

Korra was petting air bison as Asami walked forward.

"Asami!" Korra cried. She ran forward and embraced her girlfriend, "Asami, do you remember me?"

Asami shook her head and started crying. She remembered her momentary hatred for the girl who had taken priority over herself. Knowing now that the Avatar loved her so deeply that she would embrace her in such a fashion, Asami felt ashamed. She backed out of the hug and wiped tears from her face, "I'm sorry. I'm sure we were best of friends. I-I don't remember anything. But, I suppose now I know that I was called Asami and was great friends with the Avatar."

Tears began to stream down Korra's face as well. She knew that nothing could be done for Asami now. She was lost.


End file.
